<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Places We'll Go by stardustpink, TA_Hybrid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283176">The Places We'll Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustpink/pseuds/stardustpink'>stardustpink</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TA_Hybrid/pseuds/TA_Hybrid'>TA_Hybrid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Coco (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood, Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, niños, young boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustpink/pseuds/stardustpink, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TA_Hybrid/pseuds/TA_Hybrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Young boys and thinking about, daydreaming for the future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hector Rivera &amp; Ernesto De La Cruz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Places We'll Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a fluster of sound from the cantina, screams, laughter, someone cursing and the loud bawking and clucking of chickens, along with racing feet. Spilling out into the street, for one breathless moment the boys look at one another, one of the chickens between them--</p><p>“OI!”</p><p>“RUN!” </p><p>What had started as what would seem to be a peaceful day around the village, was quickly shattered. In a village full of small children peace never could last long, heh, adults would soon find that out. </p><p>Especially if it involved that De la Cruz boy and that little Rivera.</p><p>The boys slipped and fell about in their giddiness and over excitement, laughing their heads off while the little thrilling fear of capture made them so clumsy and jumpy. Somehow they managed though, Ernesto helping Hector up when he fell and somehow they managed to take off running just as the tavern doors threw open.</p><p>“PEQUENOS MOCOSOS!” One man roared waving his fists at them, while behind the ruffle of feathers and clatter of broken glasses was heard. Along with some language not meant for young ears.</p><p>They were yelled at to stop and called every name under the sun as the initial man and a few others who had managed to make their way out came after them, but the boys managed to keep ahead despite being so much smaller.</p><p>It’s a thrill really, even with the men shouting and calling, chasing them. The older boy is barely leading the way, laughing and cheering, guiding them around and between stalls, skidding over the dirt paths and roads. Before eventually darting down an alley and past strung up clotheslines.</p><p>“Vamos, Héctor!” </p><p>Being so small worked in their favour! They were little and fast, whereas the adults, while bigger and stronger, were much clumsier! They couldn't weave about so nimbly as the two boys could, growing frustrated as they couldn't even catch a BABY!</p><p>Ernesto didn't even need to hold his hand very much to lead him, he could keep up pretty well himself, even if he was four years younger. And the little pranksters really got the advantage as the brutish men got caught in the once clean washing, now tripped over and out across the dusty ground, the group of men tangled up and bruising and bashing each other as they tried to get up.</p><p>“Down here!” Ernesto cried out and they slipped down a known hole in a fence, quickly slipping through and against the ground, trying hard to keep quiet as the gang went by. When they were quite sure they were safe and the adults were gone, they shook and trembled as they were finally able to laugh freely. And a good thing too! They were ready to explode!</p><p>Rolling around shaking, limbs kicking out with great energy. “AhHAhahahAHah!!A-Ah, did you see-e-ee?!” Hector gasped and bellowed with laughter, as he beat against the floor.</p><p>“Dios! I think Señor Peralta’s going to have feathers in his suit for WEEKS!” Ernesto’s grinning, bright and beaming, a flush to his cheeks in his glee. “That was <em> genius </em>Teto!” </p><p>“I TOLD you Cheech’s chickens were smart!” Hector gasped out as he rolled onto his tummy and rested his chin on his little fists. And Ernesto said they were just dumb birds! They had done their part in their little gag though, they had earned their corn kernels as a treat.</p><p>“Sí, sí!” Ernesto gently pushes his younger friend, just slightly. Not painfully or anything, just like that teasing push. “Still how’s your ‘tío’ going to take them all through the cantina?” let alone Ernesto’s parents--</p><p>Dios and the coffee beans! Ernesto hopes that stayed in the hopper-- the money and the lecture, not that he understood. That stuff is worse than the hot leaf water his abuelita swore by. </p><p>Both boys were giggly, but especially Hector. Jumping and jolting in the spot and hiccuping and gasping, landing breathlessly with his head in Ernesto’s lap.</p><p>“O-Oh-...OHHHH no.”Hector thought, suddenly. That quickly chases away those remaining puffy giggles.</p><p>“Oh I didn't think… Cheech is gonna be MAD.” Hector's face changed into one of deep thought, eyes narrowed and frown lines all across from worry, pulling his skin back as his hands pressed against his cheeks.</p><p>How was he going to get out of a rap to the head again? That hurt!</p><p>“Not mentioning my parents?” Ernesto’s expression is teasing as again he does the gentle shove before stretching. “Well, guess we need to run away from home! Stow away on the trains! Us against the world!” </p><p>“YEAH!” Hector agreed, raging his arms up in excitement. That sounded fun! But if they were gonna run away he’d have to go home and get his few favourite things. That wasn't much, his notebook and pencil, the tin can with pictures of fruit on it, that green marble he found with the swirl in the middle. It'd be easy enough to put his treasures in a cloth bundle and carry that.</p><p>Lots of people snuck onto the train cars,they knew, they had seen it playing by the tracks and seen them inside by the river and fields. It looked so free and easy to get around. If they got on the right one, they could ride all the way to Mexico city!</p><p>Hmm, but, they’d have to make sure Ernesto brought his fishing rod in his swag bag, they might get hungry… How far was it anyway? He guessed, maybe half a day walking right? But on the train that’d be a lot lot quicker! Still they'd be hungry when they got there, a fried fish would be nice. Or some pan dulce, or stuffed peppers, or more fish! Fish fish fish--Imaginary fish swam around Hector’s head, making him think--His tummy started to rumble, echoing the thoughts.</p><p>Holdings his arms across his belly. “My tummy’s talking!”</p><p>He was hungry!</p><p>“Ahhh” Ernesto looks around, first for the men, and then, his eyes lit up. “How do apples sound?” he grins. They already have some stuffed away, and without the men there, no one to ask, or question.</p><p>He pulls them out, and grins.</p><p>“Apple!!”Hector cried out, his whole face lighting up in a grin. Eagerly taking one from Ernesto, he started gnawing on it eagerly and messily. Being a little smaller meant he didn't have the best table manners for his age, juices running down his little face as he ate up.</p><p>In this quiet little alley it was like having a picnic, nobody to bother them or tell them to go away. A little patch of privacy.</p><p>“Mmm, good, snff-!” Hector snaffled out eating noises as they sat and enjoyed the apples they had managed to sneak from senorita Graciella’s garden, the bough growing just over the fence making them easy to pick with the right know-how.</p><p>His face now sticky and small pieces stuck all around. “N, Next time we should get some of your Mama’s cornbread, that'd be really yummy too!” He wished he had a little now, it would go great right now. And maybe some milk.</p><p>Ernesto’s a little bit slower in eating his apple, almost smug as he takes a bit and chews almost thoughtfully. Listening to the younger boy ramble and smiling with one eye half closing. Amusement and practical indulgence clear.</p><p>There is <em> nothing </em>better than this. Sitting hidden, with ill gotten apples and with good company. No one but them.</p><p>“Sí!” he eventually agrees after swallowing. Offering another apple to Héctor. “Or some elotes and churros!”</p><p>Taking it, but going a little slower this time as his tummy wasn't as empty as before. Crunching thoughtfully as visions of home cooked, sugary food danced through his head, so vivid he could practically smell fried dough and a hot grill…</p><p>“...Mmm…”He paused, mouthing the red fruit.”... On second thought… If we ran away… We wouldn't get to eat your Mama’s cooking anymore,  would we?”</p><p>That would be awful!!</p><p>Ernesto’s expression freezes for a moment, turning over that thought in his mind. What a tragedy that would be indeed. And neither of them know how to cook, or anything- dios.</p><p>“Ay… you’re right!” He shook his head, and the other thing, his parents and Héctor’s ‘tío’ would hunt them down, bring them home. Or he’d miss hearing the stories and tales of-- “No more of Mamá’s delicious huevos rancheros, enchiladas or quesadillas…” his stomach lets out a small rumble at the thoughts and he blinks.</p><p>Better hurry with his apple, thinking about Mamá’s cooking is making him hungrier. </p><p>“....Theeennn… Maybe, put off running away to City for now… We can just run away a little now!”</p><p>Using his arms to survey the surrounding alley.</p><p>“We can run away to here! Then by the time we go home they’ll forget to be mad!”</p><p>MAYBE they would, but unlikely. Still, that was child logic for you. </p><p>“Sí, you are right Teto” Ernesto nods, swallowing another bite of his apple, and looking around the alley they’re currently in. Musing and thinking about it. “We’ll just have to run away here for tonight!” until dinner time probably, wouldn’t do to miss out on mamá’s delicious cooking.</p><p>Tamales and some stew if the pot on that morning was an indication.  </p><p>Laying on his tummy, Hector rolled the remaining apple core lightly against the ground.</p><p>Eventually he rolled across the floor itself, and onto Ernesto. So his head was laying against his legs.</p><p>Just wanting to be near his big brother.</p><p>Ernesto lets out a small sound when Héctor rolls over and feels the tug at his cheeks looking down. Shaking his head slightly, before he leans himself back and looks up.  The little body moved that much closer, head of chick fluff hair in his lap, eyes closed, one little hand loosely grabbing onto his trousers.</p><p>This is nice, just relaxing the two of them out of sight in the alley there, gaze drifting up. One hand drifting down, brushing through Héctor’s hair almost absently. Eyes watching the clouds and thinking, soaking in the peace really. And wishing he had a few more smuggled apples.</p><p>With a sighs Ernesto looks back down, before grinning.</p><p>“When we’re famous, we’ll have a much better view!” </p><p>“We WILL go other places, won't we Neto?” Hector asked. </p><p>Places far beyond their little village. Places with big buildings and automobiles and things like that. Places you had to take BOATS to get to.</p><p>“Definitely!” Ernesto nods his head, eyes alight. “We’ll see the WORLD!” he gestures wide with his hands and grins. “And bring MUSIC!”</p><p>Hector grinned back, wriggling onto his back so he could look right up at Ernesto. “Will we be famous?!”</p><p>“The GREATEST!” Ernesto assures, and he wholeheartedly believes it! With Héctor’s natural talent and passion and his looks and charm! They would take the world by storm and come out the other side beaming. Together! “The best Músico’s of all Mexico!” </p><p>The excitement made Hector wanna wriggle out of himself, legs lightly kicking at the thought. When they were big and grown up, no one could tell them what to do. They could stay up as late as they wanted, go to parties, and drink. They could stuff themselves silly on candy with no one to say “You mustn't have too many sweets!” or jump on the bed “You're gonna feel the back of my hand if you don't stop that ninos!”</p><p>Hector snuggled closer, rubbing his head against Ernesto’s stomach.</p><p>“You and me?”</p><p>“Always!” Ernesto says with a sharp nod. Pulling his arms around, and pulling Héctor closer. “You and me!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>